


A Storm

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [4]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Dadgerclops, M/M, Power Outage, Storm - Freeform, dadmao, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: A storm comes to Pure Heart Valley





	A Storm

_ I can hardly wait to come home to my family! After working all day it’s nice to see my husband and little girl and talk about my day. I loosen my tie. I wonder what we should do tonight? Bah! We have the weekend to decide! I see my home come up and go to park my Aero-Car. I step out of my car and go around back to pick up my briefcase. I then strut to the front door. I open the front door and step on through.  _

_ “I’m home!” I announce as I take off my jacket and put down my briefcase. “Daddy’s home! Daddy’s home! Daddy’s home!” My sweet little Adorabat chats as she comes running to me. I scoop her up into my arms. “How’s my little girl?” I ask. “I’m good, dad!” She chirps. “Still as cute as ever?” I ask before I blow a raspberry on her cheek. Adorabat flies into a fit of giggles. “So that’s a yes then.” I grin. I look around the room. “Where’s your Paw?” I ask. “In here~!” The love of my life calls from the kitchen. I carry Adorabat into the kitchen and I’m greeted with the sight of Badgerclops pulling a jelly cake out of the oven. “Oh, Honey. You made my favorite!” I cheer as I plant a kiss of my husband cute face. “Of course! My darling husband, you deserve it after working so hard all day!” He says. We rub our noses together. “But this cake is for AFTER dinner. I’m lookin’ at you, Adorabat.” Badgerclops says as he boops Adorabat on the nose with his finger. Adorabat shrugs her shoulders and smiles, the little rascal! _

_ “What’s for dinner? Do you need any help?” I offer. “That’s very sweet of you, dear. But dinners just in the oven. You can set the table though, that would be just peachy!” Badgerclops says. I bring Baderclops into a kiss. We seperate with a comical “Muah”. “Consider done.” I say as I rush off to set the table for dinner. “I wanna help! I wanna help!” Adorabat follows. “You can help me with the napkins and forks, Adorabat.” I say as I hand her the objects in question. “Yay! I’m helping!” Aodrabat cheers as she takes the napkins and forks into her tiny wings. I smile and shake my head as I grab everything else needed for the table.  _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “That was scrumptious, hun.” I complement as I pat my stomach. Badgerclops giggles behind his hand. “Tee hee. Thank you, dear!” Badgerclops giggles. “Oh! There’s a movie on tonight! Attack of the midnight crew! Can we watch? Please, please, please, please?” Adorabat exclaims. “I don’t see why not? To the living room!” I say as I scoop up Adorabat and run to the living room while making Aero-bike noises. I place Adorabat on the couch as I grab the remote and flick on the T.V. Badgerclops places himself snug against me. We cuddle as the movie starts. “Oh, Mao Mao.” Badgerclops sighs. “Yes?” I turn to see what he has to say. “Mao Mao. Mao Mao. MAO MAO. MAO MAO!  _ ** _MAO MAO! MAO MAO, WAKE UP!” _ **

** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

“Huh?” I blink awake. “Oh, good! Your finally up! You never sleep in so I thought something was wrong.” Badgerclops chuckles to himself. “Nah. I was just deep in a dream.” I yawn. “Oh, really? Did I interrupt before it got to the good part?” He asks. “Nah, I was about to watch a movie.” I get out of bunk and stretch. I peer out the window and notice it’s dark out. “Badgerclops, you said I slept in.” I note. “Yeah.” He nods. “Then why is it dark out?” I ask. “Big o’ storm today.” He explains. Well that explains it. “Huh. Well. I guess I’m going to train. In the dojo then?” I say awkwardly as I try to leave the room. After the dream I just had, I’m surprised that I can even look him in the eye. “It’s basically raining sideways, Mao Mao. The dojo’s soaked.” Badgerclops points out as I approach the dojos door.

I stop mid step. Where can I go? “I… am going to check on Adorabat.” I announce. I check the kitchen. My mind supplies me with the image of Badgerclops pulling a cake out of the oven. I slap my face lightly. Don’t think about the dream. I pull a glass from out of the cupboard and pour myself a glass of water. A healthy start to any day is hydration. 

Now to find Adorabat. I check the living room next. I find her drawing something. Lucky for me that our living quarters are so small. “Good Morning, Adorabat.” I greet. “Good morning, Mao Mao!” She exclaims as she looks up from her drawing. “What are you drawing?” I ask. “Us!” She exclaims as shoves the picture into my face. I take the drawing a bit further away from my face so that I may actually see it. The drawing depicts what I would assume to be Adorabat with what looks like Badgerclops and I on either side of her, holding her wings. There are also many little hearts around all three of us. “This is definitely one for the fridge.” I announce. Adorabat gasps. “Really?!” She exclaims. I nod. “Of course. Art this good needs to be hung up in the area of highest honor.” I say as I get up and head into the kitchen, with Adorabat following close behind. As I enter the kitchen I see Badgerclops eating a sub-sandwich at the kitchen table. I keep my cool as I reach to the fridge and pull off one of the magnets. 

“And here we go.” I say as I put the drawing on the fridge and use the magnet to keep it there. “What’s that?” Badgerclops asks as he finishes off his sandwich. “Adorabat drew a work of art.” I explain. Badgerclops get’s up and waddles over to the fridge. “Dawh! It’s us!” Badgerclops coos. “Yes it’s-” A flash of light and a boom interrupts what I was going to say. Then suddenly the power goes out. “Huh. Wasn’t expecting that.” Badgerclops says. “I guess the storm knocked out the power.” He says. “I see. Do we have a generator?” I ask. “The house does have emergency power. But that for the monster alarm.” Badgerclops answers. “Hm. I guess we’ll just have to find a way to pass the time.” I muse. A sniffle comes from behind me. “Adorabat?” I ask. “I-I’m not scared!” Adorabat blurts. “Oh, Adorabat. The storms nothing scary.” Badgerclops tries. “I-I know! I’m not scared!” Adorabat tries. Even in the dark I can tell that she’s crying, and that breaks my heart. “Come here, Adorabat.” I say. Adorabat comes a little closer and I bring her into my arms. “It’s okay. I won’t let the storm hurt you.” I comfort as I pet her back. I feel Adorabat start to calm down, with her shaking and crying nearly stopping after a bit. Another flash of lighting lights up the kitchen followed up by a loud crash of thunder. Adorabat lets out a scared yelp and cuddles closer to me for comfort. 

“I guess today's a cuddle day then.” Badgerclops announces as he picks me up. “W-what are you doing?” I ask in a panic. Badgerclops says nothing as he brings Adorabat and I to the living room. Badgerclops lays down on the couch, with me and by extension, Adorabat, in his arms. “Let’s just relax and ride out the storm.” Badgerclops suggests. I almost protest. I can’t handle this! But one glance at a quivering Adorabat in my arms in enough to tell me that this is for the best. “Fine.” I give. I close my eyes and I try to relax, which comes surprisingly easily. Badgerclops is quite soft, after all. I’m tempted to cuddle into him. Throw all caution to the wind and confess all my feelings. But I don’t instead I begin to drift off to sleep with my three companions. I dream of Badgerclops, Adorabat and I having a picnic with nothing but sweets being eaten. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Mao Mao: Badgerclops is the man of my dreams  
Mao Mao: *Wakes up*  
Mao Mao: Badgerclops is the man of my dreams and I’m suffering
> 
> So yeah, that dream sequence, I personally imagine it in black and white with a 1950’s sitcom vibe. Also Mao Mao is dad. But I feel like that’s nothing new.


End file.
